<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fulling the Fantasy by SwedishFish17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096808">Fulling the Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17'>SwedishFish17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Doggy Style, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix's technique to blow off steam get interrupted by Henry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin/Felix White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fulling the Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix lies down onto the bed, pulling down his underwear. He looks down at his cock. Yeah it's hard but it wasn't hard enough. Henry wouldn't be home for another hour and needed to get rid of his lust before Henry came. Come on Felix, think, THINK. </p><p>He remembers Henry. Oh Henry. He and Henry had only been together for a few months but he enjoyed every second. Henry had everything, a nice smile, a kind personality despite being a literal criminal. </p><p>And he was hot, so hot. </p><p>Felix remembered when Henry was first naked in front of him. He was fit, fit enough to have a barely visible six pack. Henry has been fit since he evades police and jumps over fences. And his cock, it was so big and long. Felix could suck on it until Henry cums all over his face. </p><p>Felix begins to fantasize, something that made his cock hard. </p><p>He fantasizes about Henry pinning him on the bed, taking off both of their clothes. Henry was giving soft kisses on Felix's neck. Henry was slowly pulling down Felix's underwear, like how real life Felix did earlier. </p><p>Henry grabbed a hold onto Felix's cock and began to slowly stroke him. Felix in real life was doing it to himself. </p><p>"How does it feel?" Henry in his fantasy said. </p><p>"Henry…" Both fantasy Felix and Real Life Felix said. </p><p>"Good. I want you to feel this good" Henry said. "Do you want me to go faster?"</p><p>"Yes…" Felix moaned. "Faster…"</p><p>Both Henry and real life Felix picked up the pace. His eyes were closed so if someone were to walk in, he wouldn't know. </p><p>"I love hearing you moan" Henry whispered into Felix's ear. He gives Felix kisses on his neck again as he goes faster with his strokes. Felix's whimpers become loud moans. </p><p>"Henry…" Felix said. "Please…Keep going… I'm gonna…"</p><p>"You're gonna what?" Henry asked. Felix was finding it very hard to not squrm as he was reaching his limit. </p><p>"Cum for me Felix" Henry said. "I want to hear you moan my name"</p><p>God he was close, so very close. </p><p>"HENRY" Felix cried out as he came. He came all over his chest and face. He grabbed on the bed sheets tight. He never gripped onto something harder before. </p><p>Felix was panting heavily after that. It felt great to Jack off, but he should probably clean up the mess. </p><p>"Good boy" Henry said. It's almost like Henry was there praising him for cumming. Felix opened his eyes and</p><p>Henry was there. </p><p>Felix nearly fell out of bed. </p><p>"I-I thought you weren't coming for an hour" Felix said. </p><p>"But you just came right now" Henry said. "And there was no traffic on the way home. I didn't know you did this while I was gone"</p><p>"It's just…" Felix said. "A stress reliever. I get a little lonely when I get home before you"</p><p>Henry lays down next to Felix, grabbing onto his shoulder. </p><p>"Felix…" Henry said. "You can just ask if we could have sex"</p><p>"But, you might be tired after today" Felix said. "I didn't wanna-"<br/>Henry sits up and puts Felix on his lap. </p><p>"It's okay, I'm always available for what you need" Henry said. "Even if it is sex"</p><p>Henry and Felix kissed. Henry takes off his clothes. </p><p>"Felix, can you lie down on your stomach?" Henry said. </p><p>"Huh?" Felix said, doing what Henry said. Henry ran his hands up and down Felix's back, placing kisses on it. Felix buried his face in the pillow so Henry wouldn't see his face. </p><p>"You know that I love you a lot Felix. And you love me too. That's why you fantasize about me" Henry said as he lubed himself up.</p><p>"W-wait I…." Felix tried to say. He could feel Henry's cock on his back. Henry was spreading him open. </p><p>"Let's make your fantasy come true" Henry said before insert himself inside of Felix. Felix moaned into the pillow. </p><p>"Come on Feenie" Henry said. "I want to hear those moans again."</p><p>Felix slowly lifted his head up as Henry began to thrust inside of him. It was slow and soft but God did Felix feel good. And it showed with how much he moaned. </p><p>"H-henry…" Felix said. "I don't know if I can-"</p><p>"You can try Felix. But I wanna cum too"</p><p>Even if Henry was discussing something serious, his voice never failed to make Felix melt. Henry only spoke to people he trusted. And the day Henry finally told Felix that he loved him made the lawyer cry. It was so nice to hear Henry speak, especially when he was talking dirty. </p><p>Felix held onto the bed sheets and Henry held onto his shoulders as he went a little faster. Felix got louder. </p><p>"You're adorable Felix" Henry said. </p><p>"H-henry… . I…" Felix tried to say before Henry hit that bundle of nerves that make him nearly scream. Henry groaned at that noise. </p><p>"There is it!" Henry said. He kept this pace as he hit the same spot over and over again, reducing Felix to whimpers and moans. </p><p>"Felix…" Henry said. </p><p>"I-inside me. Please" Felix said. Henry thrusted faster as he was getting to his limit. Felix cried out as Henry came inside him. Surprisingly, he came too. </p><p>After a moment, Henry pulled out, seeing that he came so much, it was on Felix's legs. He lied down next to the lawyer, who was all tuckered out. </p><p>"You're adorable Felix" Henry said. </p><p>"You're… Hot" Felix said. </p><p>"Yeah I know" Henry said, gesturing to his forming abs. "Now let's get some rest okay. We have work tomorrow"</p><p>"Okay…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>